


I chose you

by Luhimesa



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Engagement, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luhimesa/pseuds/Luhimesa
Summary: Omi doesn't know his worth and atsumu is willing to teach him that
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 106
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	I chose you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3:Body worship of tier 1  
> Or  
> Day 4:Dirty talk of tier 1  
> Or  
> Day 7:Praise kink of tier 1 of  
> NSFW SakuAtsu week
> 
> Idk it can fall into any of those or all of them.
> 
> So um....it's the very first time I have wrote smut so please go easy on me,enjoy!
> 
> -Love Lucy

It was one of the autumn days when the Miya twins and kiyoomi met each other for their arrange marriage meeting,to decide which twin will marry kiyoomi at the tender age of 10.

It was a proposal by the Sakusas for the Miyas to help them keep their onigiri business afloat.

It was Osamu who was pushed by their mom to marry kiyoomi.

"Osamu is a bright kid who is very responsible and can adapt into any situation he is faced with,I'm sure that he will never cause you trouble" Miya mom smiled as she boasted about osamu.

Atsumu wasn't even mentioned even though he is also a candidate for kiyoomi's fiancé.

Atsumu too didn't say anything.

Kiyoomi kept staring at the older twin who held his eyes low,sitting quietly even though his quite twin was talking.

_I want him._

It's not like kiyoomi doesn't know how chaotic atsumu is,he knows,but he wants atsumu and atsumu alone.

The meeting was coming to an end,kiyoomi realized.

"Hmm,so baby who do you want to marry?" Kiyoomi's mother turned around to him.

Meanwhile the Miya mom sat there confident of the answer that kiyoomi will give.

"Atsumu, I will marry atsumu"

Atsumu blinked up,looking up for the first time.

The Miya mom was shocked and baffled at his answer.

"A-are ya sure,honey?" she said,her smile twitching.

"Yes" kiyoomi said firmly.

"Then it's settled!Let's decide the engagement dates,Mrs.Miya" kiyoomi's mom smiled widely.

"But before that lets inform our respective families"

"'Y-Yes" the Miya mom glared at atsumu before getting up then osamu went outside giving them space.

"Ya...did ya decide this from the beginning? that you wanted to marry me?cuz I have got some news for ya. I really ain't like this usually I-"

"I know"

Atsumu gulped,blushing that despite their opposite personalities kiyoomi still chose him when he could be a better match for his twin.

"I know and that's exactly why I wanted you" kiyoomi said as he held atsumu's hand.

Atsumu was red from his collarbone to his ears.

\---------------------------------  
Present time when they are 22(still engaged)  
\---------------------------------

It was a day full of chatter and laughter at Sakusa Villa where the entire family and some of their close friends were gathered for kiyoomi's elder sister's first child gender reveal party.  
  


Omi and atsumu were in charge for the decoration and so they were preparing the stuff they would need for the decoration.

"But lilac would look better,omi!" Atsumu pouted.

"Green will look better on orange,tsumu" omi tried to reason with him but failed and they kept on bickering back and forth.

It was then that omi's two nephews (brother's sons) came in.

"What's wrong,uncle?"

The older one asked while the younger one plopped in atsumu's lap.

Omi then explained what they were discussing about.

"Hmm...uncle tsumu I think we should go with uncle kiyo's idea"

"What?you are on his side too?"

Atsumu made a face,feeling betrayed.

"Of course not.I am on your side uncle tsumu"

Atsumu looked confused.

"I mean, _you_ are uncle kiyo's choice meanwhile _he_ is your choice"he said while glorifying atsumu and looking at omi with half glare and half disgust face,scrunching his face.

"Technically uncle kiyo has the better taste than you cuz he chose you but you usually settle for less"

Atsumu stifled his laugh,waiting for omi to snap back but to his surprise he just nodded and went with whatever his nephew was saying,he was mad at omi.

\--------------------

The rest of the night went peacefully and everyone were going back into their respective rooms after seeing off the guests.

Atsumu and kiyoomi going to their shared bedroom.

"Oi"atsumu called for omi's attention after both of them entered their bedroom.

"Yes,baby" kiyoomi immediately answered.

Atsumu pulled on his tie to bring his head down to his eye level.

"Why did ya just went along with what yer nephew said?ya could have said something back there"

"But... he's not wrong, you could have chose Kita over me but you didn't, you still stick with me"

"That's because ya are fucking perfect"

Kiyoomi stared at him wide eyed.

"Or..are ya saying that my taste is not good?that _yer not good_?"

"I will show ya how fucking perfect ya are for me,baby" he whispered to omi as he pulled him to the bed.

"Strip and get on the bed" omi complied while atsumu did the same,getting in a 69 position.

"Stretch me" and kiyoomi did,hitting atsumu's every prostate with his fingers,tongue as he always has,knowing his fiance inside out.

" _Ahh_ ~look at ya baby,ya know me so well,do me _soo good,_ made just for me"

Omi let's out a warm sigh at the praise.

"Baby,I will ride ya" atsumu said as he slid down on his boyfriend's 8 inch length,trembling as he sat on him completely,kiyoomi hissed at the warmness.

"Hmm~baby look at this bulge,its shaping my inside,making sure that I will only cum from this,so perfect for me"he moaned as he palmed the belly bulge,tears rolling down his cheek.

"I love yer cock so much, I love ya so much baby~" omi whined as atsumu started to move.

"Look at yer body,full of constellation just for me to kiss them and mark them"he says as he nips at a mole right at his collarbone,below his nipple,at his navel then on his forehead.

_Omi let's out a muffled growl as atsumu snaps to the deepest part then rolled his hips._

_squats sooo worth it._ Atsumu thought as his lover gripped on his thick thighs to thrust in.

"Ya think anyone can do this to me?nah baby it's ya,only ya and will forever be ya" he says.

"And only I can see ya like this,no one else,ya are mine~ _ah,ah,ah,ahh~"_ omi snapped his hip in fast thrusts while hitting him deeper,making them both cum at the same time.

\--------------------

The couple cuddled after cleaning up with omi still awake and tucking his head under atsumu's chin,face to his chest,hands around his waist while atsumu was already half asleep with his arm around his shoulder and legs wrapped around his torso.

_Forever yours._


End file.
